my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Victim
The Victim '''(犠牲者, Gisei-sha), real name '''Luna Raymor (ルナ・レイモア, Runa reimoa), is a unfeeling killer who plans out her murders quickly and carefully. She is a member of the Seven Slaying Heavenly Virtues (SSHV) and is considered the youngest, sneakiest, and most clever out of all of the members. Out of all of the members of the SSHV she is the closest to the Slasher mainly because she can help make up for his lack of intelligence and he can make up for her lack of killing power. Appearance Luna is a 14 year-old girl with a small stature. She has long bright blonde hair that reaches all the way down to her hips, bright blue eyes, and a petite stature. Her villain and civilian attire are the same. Her outfit consists of a white and black horizontal lined shirt, a white cardigan, black shorts, and big black boots. She also always carries a small black bag on her shoulder that goes to her hip. Finally she wear a small black choker around her neck. She also occasionally has bags under her eyes when she's tired, annoyed, or upset. Later down the line she changes up her outfit bit by bit Personality Luna is a calm, cunning, and intelligent person at heart and she was originally quite the nice and kind child however due to some trauma in the past the kind and nice girl disappeared and a new unfeeling almost emotionless shell took over her body. Luna is occasionally selfish and ruthless without realizing it but one thing that almost everyone agrees is that she is one of the most manipulative members in the SSHV. She is very quiet and doesn't talk much (or at all) and doesn't let her emotions show at all, to the point where Slasher called her a Silent Statue for not talking or showing emotion. Out of all of the members of the SSHV the only one of them that she trusts will all of her being is Slasher and she even expresses her true emotion to him ,after he's learned how to hold back his will to kill, and they became very close friends. Luna's Modus Operandi is different for people to figure out and even her allies have issues figuring out what it is, but the dumbest member figured it out easily, Slasher. He figured out she targets injured and friendly people who reach out toward her to help. Like all of her teammates she has no hesitation when taking a life but unlike the others, except Priest, she doesn't get a thrill or rush out of killing. Luna also has difficulties listening to others and paying attention to the backgrounds when focusing on something else, to other annoyance. She also can figure out many things instantly with a single glance like where a person is going, how long till they get there, their job (based on area and direction), personality, and if they are a mother or not. Unlike the others who kill the victims and leave the bodies, except for Builder and Artist, she sews back up the bodies and stuffs them with cotton when she gets the chance to make them, in her eyes a "perfect" being, and usually leaves them there for later pickup, but the police usually get to them first. Abilities Overall Abilities: Luna has a very weak body that doesn't have a lot of stamina. She is physically weak but she can still make swift and fast movement and run pretty quick, but not for a long duration. Advanced Intelligence: Luna is incredibly smart for her age and can easily outsmart the most heroes. She also has photographic memory so she can remember anything she sees once. Quirk Luna's quirk is Sewing. This quirk allows the user to turn the hair into an infinite supply thread and turn her finger tips into needles and then allows them to instantly notice small gaps and allows them to instantly and perfectly sew them up. This includes on living people as well. Awakened Quirk After her quirk awakened she gained the ability to touch two pieces of fabric and have them unravel and attach to each other instantly (horrifyingly this can also work if she touches hair and skin). She also can now create lifelike doubles of herself out of her hair that can take the attack for her. Finally she can also touch fabric and cause it to make her hair grown back faster. Equipment * Handgun: Luna carries a handgun in her bag to make up for her lack of offensive power. Has a 15 round magazine with a bullet in the chamber. Luna is a great shot Stats Quotes * (To Slasher) "If you were a bit more careful you wouldn't have gotten hurt." * (To Priest) "This group needs to be a bit more stable...y'know." * (To Slasher) "All lined up and ready to...GO." Trivia * Luna is sensitive to spicy food * Luna's favorite food is onigiri * Luna's least favorite food is curry Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters